Question: $ -80\% - \dfrac{8}{8} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -80\% = -\dfrac{80}{100} = -0.8 $ $ -\dfrac{8}{8} = -1$ Now we have: $ -0.8 - 1 = {?} $ $ -0.8 - 1 = -1.8 $